


Sorry, You Looked Uncomfortable

by Sweet___Tea



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Evan is at a bar, F/M, Fluff, I just realized i spelled Connor wrong through the whole thing so i had to edit that, M/M, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet___Tea/pseuds/Sweet___Tea
Summary: Evan isn't sure why he agreed to go to a bar with Jared.





	Sorry, You Looked Uncomfortable

Evan wasn't sure why he agreed to go to a bar with Jared. Actually, he knew exactly why, because his anxiety had convinced him that if he didn't, Jared would use it as an excuse to breakup with him and just date Alana.

Yes, Jared was dating them both.

*(exposition, whoops)*

Jared said it was fine that Evan was poly because he was also poly, but Evan had always decided to not pursue any of his crushes, including his current crush, Connor Murphy.

Evan was broken out of his thoughts by a girls voice.

"Hey! Do you work at starbucks?"

Evan was extremely confused by the question but before he could even stutter out a response, the girl continued.

"Cause I like you a latte."

She winked and Evan's face went completely red.

"I-I um.. I have a um.." Evan looked around but Jared was nowhere to be found. And then, his eyes locked with the eyes of someone familiar. Connor.

\-------------------------------------

Connor did not expect sweet innocent Evan Hansen, to be at a bar with a girl who Connor didn't recognize.

But almost instantly, Connor figured out was going on. Evan was looking around, presumably for his boyfriend Jared, looking extremely uncomfortable with a flirty looking girl next to him.

He couldn't just not do anything so he decided to do that thing he sees on tumblr all the time, so he approached.

He turned to the girl "Hey, I know he's really cute but could you please stop hitting on my boyfriend?"

The girl flushed, apologized, and left.

"Sorry. You just looked really uncomfortable and I know you're dating Jared (andhe'salsodatingAlanawhichisinteresting) but I just wanted to help." He didn't know why he was so flustered but so was Evan so I guess they were in the same boat.

"Thank-um..Thank You.."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"So um.. Do you um," Evan took a deep breath "IknowthatI'mdatingJaredbuthe'salsodatingAlanawhichiscalledpolyandI'mthattooandIreallylikeyousomaybewecouldseeamoviesometimeorsomething."

\-------------------------------------

Connor was staring at him.

'Oh god he hates me what have I done he must think I'm stupid to think I had a chance of dating him oh god oh god'

Connor's voice put him back into reality, "Are you fucking with me?!"

Evan flinched when Connor raised his voice.

"Shit um..Sorry but..is this a prank or something?"

"What? No I-I really do want to date you cause I still love Jared but I like you too but I know you don't want to date a loser like-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes I'll go to a movie with you. Are you free on Saturday at 8?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Um..uh...yeah I-I just um..."

"Expected a no?"

"Yeah. That."

"Yeah..Anyways give me your phone I'll put my number in it"

"Oh! Okay."

Evan handed over his phone.

He still couldn't believe what had happened when him and Jared got back to apartment.

"You're Kidding!" Jared said when Evan told him what had happened.

"Aparently not!"

"That's great Evan! I'm really proud of you! Let's order a pizza and you can tell Al while we eat."

"Okay!"


End file.
